Colonel Johann Lanius
Johann Lanius (war1915) Is the Enclave Colonel and Main Leader of Enclave forces in Vault 51. Age: 46 Occupation: Enclave Colonel Nationality: Caucasian, American Ethnicity: German,Dutch Gender: Male Wife: Died at age 25 due to suicide Family: Dead, One Sister in the Mojave Desert by the name of Veronica Hair Color: Gray/Brown Eye Color: Blue Height: 6'1" Birth Date: March 2nd, #### Early Life In his Early life Johann lived in a vault in south Califrona. At the age of nine after his Mother and Father was murdederd by a gang within his Vault, He escaped. He traveled days end with out food and water. He finnaly met a Merchant named Pete (He was in his 50s so he looked.) Pete took care of him. Fed Johann. Pete gave Johann his first Pip-Boy at the age of Ten Three days after his birthday. It took about a month and a half for Pete and Johann to reach the Captial wasteland. Pete was a full proud Enclave supporter. Asking Johann if he would like to join. Johann Settled in to Vault 51 under Enclave Control. At Age 18 Johann became a Cadet, Achiving the rank of Corporal in less then three weeks. Soon after that he met up with Elisa Thompson and were very good friends. But were spilt apart durning the Wars. Elisa was assigned to a differnt Company/Squad then Johann was. Military life. At age 27 he achived his rank of Colonel. Rumors started floating around that Johann Lanius was related to "The Monster of the East" Ceasars personal Legate, Lanius. in 2278 durning the Enclave- BoS War Johann was shot by a Super mutant in the palm of his hand durning the Patrols of Washington D.C ruins. He lost most of his hand. His hand was replaced with a Robotic Proptype made by Vault 51 Scientest. When in a recon mission for the Enclave a BoS Sniper shot out Johanns left eye. Luckly he survived but untold stories happened about horrific things. on December, 5th 2277 Johann and his squad by the name of "Green Devils" (Squad Members were Kriste, Duke, and Jacob. All good friends of Johann) was killed by a unkown Race, and Gender. Johann was the only survivor. When he returned to the Enclave bunker his arm was sliced up, Face cut up, and weapon broke in half. He still has flash backs on what happened. The only person he trusted to tell was Harold Robertson. A Vault Security Guard. Johann still has many War storys that were never told. Due to being Personal, Gesorme and somewhat physcoic. Older life-To Death At age 60 Johann retired out of the Enclave Military and had been awarded medals for his past actions in the Enclave- BoS War and Supermutant war. The Vault childern use to call Johann "Grandpa J". They enjoyed his company alot, he would give them treats and sodas of all kinds and from his old war scavanging he found alot of books that were still readable and read them stories. At the Age of 103 Johann Had died of Old age. Most of the Vault residents came to his Funeral, Johann was a well mannered and respected old man. His last words were "Just remeber... th- *Cough* Enclave weren't bad people.. Just the people running it are.... *Cough* i will miss you all and tell the Little ones i love them." He had two adopted Childern, A 23 Year old boy named "Kyle Lanius" and a Daughter named "Stephen Lanius". Kyle Lanius grew up to be a Follower of the Apocalypse (a medical orangization in Mojave) Married to a wounderful wife and had Six childern. Stephen Lanius grew up to be a Bartender in the Gommorah Casino in the Mojave New Vegas Strip. She married a man named "Coughmen Hunter" a Ex- Brotherhood of Steel Captian. (He ran away from the Mojave Bunker as he did not like the Brother Hood of Steel life)